Our Baby (the McGarretts)
by Mcrollwithfive0
Summary: Catherine finds out a 'little' secret that WILL change her and Steve's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Steve's POV _**

**_McGarrett home._**

**_6:30am_**

Beep beep beep

The annoying sound of the alarm clock echoed around the silent home. Blinding sunlight pierced through the gap in the curtains.

It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the light. I was about to get out of bed but I realised Catherine was still in my arms the way we fell asleep both of us completely naked. Her face pressed against my chest, after I turned the alarm off I wrapped my other arm around her I felt her nose scrunch up and her soft cheeks lift up too i looked at her and she was smiling in her sleep.

"Mmmm Steve" she moaned while she was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile because she will be so embarrassed when I tell her.

She started to wake up, I could feel her eyelashes when she blinked on my chest.

"Morning" I said with a smile on my face, she looked up at me her chin against my chest.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Okay so every time we have sex yeah?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah"

"In the morning you always um you t-" I said not able to finish the sentence because I was laughing that much.

"I what? Steve tell me please" Catherine said trying to sound pissed but she just ended up smiling at me.

"You always talk in your sleep" I said smiling at her.

"I don't!" She said defending her self.

"Hate to brake it to you lieutenant but you do"

"What do I say? Wait no I don't want to know" she said, wrapping her arms around me and pulling herself closer to me. She pressed her face against my bare chest, I kissed the top of her head. Cath pulled one of her arms and placing it on my upper arm, pulling her face away from me then she started tracing the outline of my tattoo.

"I need to go to the store, I will be about 10 minutes" Cath said as she got out of bed and she walked towards the drawers and she picked out some navy blue skinny jeans and a purple tank top, before she got her underwear out she turned around and smiled at me but she did it really slowly and seductivly. She slipped the clothes on and walked into the bathroom, she came out like 10 minutes later.

"I thought you were only going to be 10 minutes at the store"

I stopped and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

"And you've been in the bathroom 10 minutes" I said smiling at her then grabbing my shorts off of the floor I put them on and walked towards her, she looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey is everything okay?" I asked putting my finger under her chin and gently lifting her head up so she was looking at me.

"Yeah" she cleared her throat, she sounded as if she was about to cry. "Yeah um everything's okay why?" She said her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"You just seam a little down that's all, and before you went in there you were all happy and smiling at me and now you look like you could burst into tears at any second" I replied and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Okay well I'm going to the store now" she said pulling out of my embrace, she walked out of the bedroom and seconds later I heard the front door shut. Just as I was about to get in the shower the door opened again.

"Steve? Catherine?" A familiar voice yelled. I quickly grabbed some sweatpants out of the drawers and slipped them on.

"Danny?" I replied walking downstairs. Danny was sat on the couch his feet up on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking towards him and leaning in the armchair.

"What am I doing-" "no you should know why I'm here Steve" Danny said, he sounded really annoyed.

"No, no I don't think I do" I replied. As I sat down next to him Catherine walked through the door her cheeks were red tears filling her eyes. She turned her head to look at us but then turned around as soon as she saw us looking at her. She practically ran upstairs.

"Cath?" I shouted. She didn't answer and I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Yeah Steve that's kind of why I-" Danny started saying but I cut him off and walked upstairs, and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Cath let me in" I whispered through the door.

"No Steve" she said, her voice was muffled and I could hear her small sniffles.

"Why?" I asked trying to unlock the door.

"Because you're just going to leave me and I'm not ready for that because I love you and I don't want to see you go" she said and then I heard her crying again.

"Catherine I love you too and nothing in this world can make my feelings towards you change I promise you" I said tears filling up in my eyes. Then the sound of the lock twisting, then the door opened slowly.

"You really mean that?" She asked wiping her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I really mean that Cath, I love you so much now tell me what's wrong" I said swooping her into my arms and walked us over to the bed and placing her down I sat next to her.

"Okay here goes. Steve I'm pregnant" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked pulling her into a hug. She just nodded.

"I was wrong" I said, Catherine looked up at me she looked so confused.

"About what?" She asked tears filling her eyes.

"That nothing could make my feelings towards you change" I said she started trying to pull away from me but I held her close to me.

"I knew it, I'm so fucking stupid" she said practically sobbing into my chest.

"Catherine no, you are not stupid. This is the best news anybody could ever tell me, I didn't think I could love you any more than I do but I was very wrong" I said, she went silent she looked up at me tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me Steve!" She snapped at me, trying to pull out of my embrace once again.

"Catherine I'm not lying" I said in a soft tone. She just smiled at me then kissed me it then turned into a little make out session but I soon pulled away.

"Cath we can't Danny is downstairs" I said she just laughed her beautiful laugh echoing through the house.

"Okay" she said smiling at me. I got off of the bed and knelt down next to her, putting my hand on her stomach you couldn't even tell she was pregnant but I placed a small kiss on her toned stomach.

"Steve you're such a softie" she whispered I smiled at her and stood up. We both walked towards the top of the stairs.

"Nobody can ever know about that" I whispered my lips millimetres away from her ear.

"About what?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"Good girl" I winked at her she just smiled even more, then both of us walked down the stairs our feet in sync. Danny looked up from the tv, he had his feet up on the coffee table and a bowl of chips on his lap spilling crumbs everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing his feet off of the table.

"I am enjoying watching tv shows on a big tv screen for once in my life" Danny said putting his feet up on the table again, I just glared at him and sat down on the couch Cath sat next to me her smooth tanned legs sprawled over mine she was putting her hair into a messy bun.

"Hey Cath I forgot to ask are you okay?" Danny asked picking his head up from leaning it on the back of the couch and looking at Cath.

"Yeah I'm good thanks" she said smiling at me.

"Should we tell him?" I whisperd, leaning down to her ear, she was near enough laid down. She just nodded without saying a word.

"Danny we need to tell you something" I said lacing my fingers with Catherine's.

"What? oh my god you guys are getting married finally, wait until I tell Grace" Danny said a smile on his face but he quickly glanced at Caths hands that were resting on her stomach. " no that's not it" he said. I just smiled at him he looked back at the tv.

"Danny, are you ready to be an uncle?" I asked him, his head turned to look at me. His eyes wide.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked looking at Catherine then at me then back at Catherine.

"Danny I'm pregnant" Cath said a teary smile on her face, I turned to look at Cath she just smiled at me I placed a small kiss on her lips. Danny was still in shock.

"Danny" I said clicking my fingers in front of his face.

"Hmm? yeah?" he said turning to look at us both.

"You kinda' froze" I said he just laughed.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both" he said a huge smile on his face. It faded really quickly though when he looked at Catherine, I looked at her she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cath? what's up?" I asked pulling her onto my lap properly, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"No Steve I'm scared" she said burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small body.

"Catherine you don't need to be scared, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere you should be happy Cath this is great news" I said then my eyes caught Danny's and he was sat there smirking at me like a child. I lifted one hand off of Caths back and held my middle finger up at him.

"Yeah but Steve, what about the navy? what if I can't go back to work? what if I'm deployed and you have to be deployed as well what are we going to do with the baby? what if I'm not good enough at being a mom? and don't pregnant people have to go on maternity leave for like a year? I'm not ready for all of this Steve" she said an started to cry again and put her head against my chest.

"Catherine I promise you, you will be the best mommy in the world this kid is the luckiest kid in the world it has a mom and a dad who can kick ass, and yeah you have to take a little while off of work but that's okay because you get to spend that time with your baby and watch him or her grow up and I promise you it's only scary at first" Danny said and Cath lifted her head from my chest and looked at Danny she had a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked him he just nodded.

"Take it from the expert Cath" I said and she just turned around and crashed her lips against mine.

"Wait until I tell Gracie she will be over the moon" Danny said then Catherine smiled again, she looked at my shirt.

"Sorry I got a little makeup on your shirt" she said poking where the marks were.

"That has to be the first time I've ever seen you cry Cath" Danny said and she just laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck.

"And you Steve you really are a big softie" Danny said a huge smile on his face.

"What can I say, it's all Catherine's fault" I said in a playful tone, she started placing small kisses on my neck.

"Your welcome" she said I could feel her smiling against my neck, her warm breath tickling my skin.

"Anyway I better be going" Danny said standing up from the couch and taking his empty glass into the kitchen.

"Hey is is okay if I tell Grace about baby super SEAL?" Danny asked as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah of corse it it besides I will probably just cry again if I told her" Catherine said trying to make it into a joke.

"Just remember what I said to you" Danny said in a soft tone, Catherine stood up from my lap and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Danny you're a great friend" She said and Danny smiled at her pulling her into another hug.

"Cya man" I said as he walked out of the door, he shut it behind him and me and Catherine sat down on the couch.

"Do you really mean everything you said?" she asked me, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"I do" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 doctors appointment

**Catherine's POV.**

**McGarrett/Rollins home**

**10:46pm.**

"Steve, can you pass me a towel please?" I asked squeezing the water from my hair.

"Here you go lieutenant" he said passing me a towel, he looked at me from head to toe while I was drying myself, he just smirked at me then walked back into the bedroom.

I finished drying myself and put some bed shorts on and one of Steve's t-shirts. I walked into the bedroom Steve was sat on the bed in his boxers and nothing else, he was leaning against the headboard on his phone.

"Why did you look at me like that when you passed me the towel?" I asked him, I sat on the bed next to him, he put his phone on his nightstand.

"Because you looked beautiful, I mean you always do but that tiny little baby bump, it just... Everything seams so surreal, I mean everything just seams so different already but the good kind of different" he whisperd wrapping his arms around my waist his hand brushing over my torso while he placed feather light pecks along my jawline.

"Im going to have to stop you right there commander no matter how good that felt and how tempting you are, but i have to get up early for the doctors" I whispered pulling away from him and laying my head on the soft pillow, he laid next to me but on his side leaning on his elbow and his head resting in the palm of his hand.

"You mean we have to be up early for the doctors" He said softly brushing a stray strand of hair off of my face, his eyes so full of love. We were laid looking into each others eyes for a while until Steve leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"Night, i love you... both of you" he said putting one hand on my slightly swollen stomach and drawing small circles with his fingers.

"We love you too... so much" i said before pecking his lips. I started to drift off to sleep i think Steve was aswell. Both of us tangled up with each other.

**08:36am**

**(Still Catherine's POV)**

"Shit" a loud curse came from downstairs followed by the sound of a pan being slammed down on the counter in the kitchen. I opened my eyes to see Steve wasn't on his side of the bed. Slowly moving my legs so they were dangling over the edge of the bed, i stepped onto the cold wooden floor, making my way downstairs the further down i got the more it smelt of something burning.

"Hey" i said standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Steves head turned to look at me his dark hair still damp from his morning swim.

"Hey, sorry did i wake you up?" he asked walking over to me and picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he placed a small sweet kiss on my lips.

"No i was already awake, what were you doing?" i questioned, looking around the kitchen.

"I tried to make you pancakes but they just kept burning" he said a dissapointed expression on his face.

"Awhh Steve you really are turning into a big softie aren't you?" i said knowing it would wind him up.

"Yeah but nobody can know ill loose my bad boy reputation" he admitted with a wink and a goofy little smile on his face.

"Okay your secret is safe with me" I whispered zipping my lips with an imaginary zip.

"What time is your appointment?" He questioned gently placing me back on the ground.

"10 o'clock" I said Steve put the pan in the sink, he nodded his head.

"Okay I'm going to jump in the shower real quick then we can go grab some breakfast if you want?" I asked slowly walking past me towards the door that leads to the living room.

"Yeah that sounds good I'll go get ready then" he nodded and we walked upstairs, he grabbed a towel from the cupboard.

***20 minutes later***

"You ready to go Cath?" He asked popping his head round the corner.

"Yeah 2 secs" I mumbled putting some earrings in.

"You look beautiful, you always do" I looked at him through the mirror he had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, your'e very flattering Commander" i smiled back at him and we made our way downstairs.

***Doctors office***

Me and Steve walked through the glass doors that lead into the reception. There were two women in front of us one was writing something a piece of paper and the other one was with, what looked like her boyfriend waiting to be served.

"Next please" the woman behind the desk shouted. The couple stepped towards the desk but walked into the seating area within a minute.

"Next please" the woman behind the desk shouted once again. We made our way to the desk.

"Name please" she said not looking away from the computer once.

"Catherine Rollins" I said and she started tapping on the keyboard.

"Yeah I got you, if you just want to wait over there please and the doctor will call you when it's your turn" she said only looking at us to point at the empty seats with the pen she was holding.

"Thank you" I said and Steve grabbed hold of my hand and we walked into the waiting room, the other couple in front of us had already gone into see the doctor.

"I hope the baby's going to be okay" I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"Me too, how far along do you have to be to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Steve questioned placing his hand on top of mine.

"I think it's about 17 to 18 weeks and I'm only 16 weeks but they might be able to tell" I answered his question then the couple before us came out of the room identical smiles on their faces. The doctor followed them out about five minutes later.

"Catherine Rollins" we both walked towards the office.

"Hey, Catherine if you would just like to get on the bed for me please" she said I laid down on the bed with Steve crouched down by my side.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered, I could tell he was his hand shaking slightly.

"Okay could you lift your shirt up for me please? Now this gel is going to be a little cold" she said and squirted it on my stomach a gasp escaped from my lips.

"Is everything okay?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah everything looks great it's just um did you guys know you're having twins?" Steve squeezed my hand slightly he had the biggest grin on his face, mine was exactly the same.

"How long until we know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I could tell you now if you want?" Me and Steve made eye contact.

"Yes please" Steve said his voice so soft and loving.

"Okay, give me two secs" she rubbed the ultrasound stick over my stomach a couple more times until you could see the baby's clearly. "Okay it looks like you're having two boys, congratulation" she wiped the gel from my belly.

"Thank you" I smiled at Steve who was still smiling from ear to ear.

We walked out of the office our fingers still intertwined.

"I'm so happy right now" he said that smile never leaving his face.

"Me too, but are you sure this isn't all too much for you?" I asked he shook his head from side to side enthusiastically.

"Catherine don't be silly this is great" he grabbed hold of my hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"We should tell everybody at Hilton tonight?" I suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea" he said just as we pulled out of the parking lot.

**Steve's POV **

**Hilton Hawaiian Village.**

**8:30pm.**

"Great we're the last one here" I said turning to look at Catherine.

"What it's not my fault that all my dresses were too tight it's actually your fault that your children are growing inside me, so don't you dare turn this round on me Steven" she said just as we got to the table, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at Catherine's little rant.

"Yeah but you look beautiful, and it takes two Catherine you should know that by now" I said pulling the chair out for her to sit down next to Kono.

"You guys are too cute" Kono said as I sat down next to Cath.

"It's his fault we're late" she said pointing at me wither thumb.

"Whoa no I'm not the one who couldn't find a dress to wear" I said holding my hands up in defence.

"Shut up Steve" she said, I glanced at Danny and Grace who were clearly amused by this.

"I like your dress auntie Cath" Grace said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Gracie, your dress is beautiful" she said a smile on her face.

"It took us 5 hours to find that dress, 5 freaking hours can you believe it?" Danny explained then rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean, but it takes Catherine about 5 hours just to get ready" I joked but I realised Catherine was already annoyed enough.

"Don't push it Steve because I swear to god I will hurt you" she said glaring at me, Danny was laughing so hard.

"Okay this has to be the first time I've heard you two argue" Chin said with a smile on his face.

"Okay is everybody ready to order?" The waiter asked holding a pen and a writing pad in his hand. Everybody ordered what they were having and Catherine ordered what she was having.

"Are you sure you don't want a salad or anything ma'am you look a little um..?" He asked, as soon as he said that to her I was on my feet.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I snapped. "And just because you said ma'am in that sentence it doesn't make you polite" I said poking the guys chest.

"I only asked her a question" he said clearly not realising what he just said was completely out of order.

"Steve it's okay just sit down" Cath said putting her hand on my forearm.

"No Cath what he just said was completely out of order" I said looking at her she looked so angry, but her voice was so soft and caring.

"Listen you worthless piece of shit, you do not talk to the customer like that and just for your information she is pregnant so don't you dare say anything else or I will punch you in your fucking face you dickhead" I said kneeing him in the balls. When I did that two more waiters came over.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat or you will have to leave" one of them said but I shook my head.

"I would like to speak to the manager please" I requested one of the waiters walked off into the lobby of the hotel, I felt Catherine's hand on my arm again.

"Steve just sit down its fine" she said again.

"Uh uh Catherine he is an asshole he can't just go round telling people they need to eat a salad" Kono said.

"I agree with Kono, at least he probably can't have kids now so he doesn't have to tell another girl she needs to eat a salad, who does that anyway?" Danny said as I said back down in the seat next to Cath.

"I don't know but he needs to learn some manners" Chin said shaking his head.

"You okay Cath?" I asked placing my hand on her thigh.

"Yeah I'm good Steve thank you" she said her eyes filling up with tears.

"Cath don't cry it's okay" I said caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Its the hormones, and you're just so sweet" she said just as the manager came over to our table.

"Is everything okay Commander?" She asked.

"No it's not actually you need to teach this guy some basic manners because he just basically told my girlfriend that she should eat a salad instead of having the steak" when I finished the sentence the managers eyes went wide.

"I am so sorry I can give you your meals for free?" She suggested.

"That would be great thank you" I said she nodded her head and smiled at me, then turned to the rude waiter and pointed towards the kitchen.

"I think we should go back to ours and order a takeaway I'll buy, what do you say?" I suggested Danny nodded his head.

"Woah Steve you're actually going to spend some real life money?" Danny teased.

"I'm up for it" Kono said.

"Me too but ill pay for mine and Konos" Adam said.

"No I never spend enough money anyway" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm up for it but Steve I'll pay for mine and Leilani's because you need to save some money because you'll need it when that baby comes" Chin said running a hand throng his dark hair.

"When the babies come" I corrected him with a huge smile on my face Cath was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait you're having twins?" Chin asked.

"Mmmhmm" I said looking at Catherine the smile still on her face.

"Boys or girls or boy and girl?" Danny asked.

"Boys" Cath said turning to look at me, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her neck.

"Guys we have talked about this" Danny said covering Graces eyes with his hand I just smirked at him.

"Shall we go then?" I asked. We all walked out and into the parking lot.

"See you guys back at ours" I said helping Cath into the truck not that she couldn't get in her self.

"Thank you Steve" she said before I closed the door and got into the drivers side.

"I'm sorry I upset you earlier I didn't mean to, I love you so much Cath I'm so sorry" I placed my hand on her hip and kissed her soft lips.

"It's fine you didn't upset me it's just the damn hormones I can't control myself and that annoys me and for the record I love you too" she kissed me back.

"We should probably get going Steve we're starving" she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah we can't keep you waiting any longer" I smiled at her and switched the engine on.

**McGarrett/ Rollins household.**

**10:00pm**

"Keep the change" I said taking the Chinese food from the delivery guy.

"Have a nice evening sir" the young boy smiled the walked away.

"Okay food is here" I said putting the two plastic bags on the coffee table. Everybody grabbed their food and digging in straight away.

"This is so good" Catherine said scooping some more noodles up.

"It looks it" I dropped some rice down my shirt, which made Cath and Grace laugh.

"Wanna try some?" She asked pointing her box towards me.

"No thank you" I said.

"You sure?" She asked again.

"I'm sure babe" I smiled.

"So have you guys decided on any names yet?" Kono asked putting her box on the coffee table then going and sitting back on Adams lap.

"No not yet" Catherine answered.


End file.
